The Speedy Boy
The Speedy Boy is a video game series being developed by and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being a reboot to the Collin the Speedy Boy franchise and created by Seth Carter since October TBDth, 2020. Synopsis Characters Heroes *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - a heroic and adventurous boy with the power of superspeed. **'Torcher the Komodo Dragon' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a smart and serious komodo dragon who aids Collin. He is the Tommy of the reboot. *'Anna Brown' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a ditzy and kinda dumb, but helpful girl who is Collin's love interest. **'Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a Brussels Griffon with the powers of speed. *'Flappy McFlaps' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a Finger/Dove who is an inventor. *'Jayden Letson' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - TBD. *'Courtnei Paintders' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - TBD. *'Aurelie Olsen' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD. *'Sajoe Taylor' (voiced by Khary Payton) - an African-American boy who TBD and is Collin's best friend, and has a crush on Aurelie. *male *'VoodooFinger' (voiced by ) - a tiki witch Finger who is Collin's mentor. *'Gurkha' (voiced by Dave Boat) - a Velociraptor who TBD. *'Sharp' (voiced by TBD) - a Tyrannosaurus rex who TBD and is Sharp's best friend. *'Bryte' (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Villains *'Dr. Ulysses Darke' *'Alexis Doll/The Terminator' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - a fashionable, but selfish girl who has grown bitter and more aggressive when Collin became a hero of New Finger City. She is basically the evil The Peacock of the reboot, as well as the main antagonist of the sequel. *'Zane' (voiced by TBD) - TBD. *villain * Games *''The Speedy Boy: Awakening'' (2020) *i am thinking of a title (2022) Shows Comic Main article: (comic book series) Gameplay It will be a combination between platforming and combat based, similar to the Legend of Spyro series. You have an option to play as Collin or Anna. Differences between the main series and The Speedy Boy *Tommy the Opossum and Evelynn Rodriguez do not appear in the reboot. **they are replaced by Torcher and Anna, respectively. Ironically, while Anna didn't get much hate, the fact Tommy was replaced spawned a big controversy. *The Teary Eyeds are now allies instead of villains, so they are replaced by TBD as the main species villains. *FingerTown is called New Finger City, and is set in Earth instead of Acersia. *Acersia is no longer existant, as Earth is now like Hyrule Kingdom, different species living together. *Instead of being a air-racer, Flappy is now a inventor who builds Collin various stuff. *Cooper is Anna's pet instead of Collin's. *Gurkha and Sharp are allies instead of bad guys, now TBD *Alexis is now a villain instead of an ally. * Reception Critical response The reboot series received generally positive reviews, being praised for its story, art design, characters, writing and its darker tone. Controversy Tommy and Evelynn's absence The fact Tommy and Evelynn don't appear in the reboot spawned a controversy despite the mixed reception for Torcher and good reviews for Anna. While the Evelynn controversy isn't as bad, the Tommy controversy was worse. There were tons of petitions to bring Tommy back, and heck, there was a lawsuit related to Tommy. Due to major controversies, Krome and WB announced they are considering adding Tommy to the sequel, but started Torcher will still be Collin's pal. They also stated that they would put Evelynn in the third or fourth game. Tropes Main article: /Tropes Gallery Anna Brown (skirt 3).png|Anna Brown. Trivia *Despite being a reboot, WB confirmed that the main series will still be going at least for now. *It is confirmed that the reboot would be darker and more serious (But will still have comedic moments) than its main series, but will still keep the family-friendliness. *The series is the second of dark WB reimaginings with the first being the M-rated Howler: Ultimate Werewolf. **Unlike the former, this is more family-friendly, aiming for its E10+ rating. *There will be cast from the main series that will return, albeit in different roles. **Boat reprised his role as Gurkha from the 2020 film. *In an interview, Carter states that The Speedy Boy was inspired by the first two The Legend of Spyro games. * Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Reboot Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 12 Category:CERO B